


Discovery Tank

by iivalei



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, DaiSuga Week 2020, Flirting, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iivalei/pseuds/iivalei
Summary: Suga and his friends are trying to get in to see the fish for free but the security is just a bit too tight today.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Discovery Tank

"Suga there's no way we're gonna make the entrance fee, we blew it all on the snacks." Noya says while he's shaking three boxes of Poky in one hand and a backpack filled to the brim with drinks and snacks in the other. 

Suga waves off Noya as if what he said was unnecessary to his idea, the way the day is going Suga is expecting to be inside of the aquarium in the next hour with Noya and Hinata. 

"Wait where the hell is Hinata?" Suga starts looking around at the front of the aquariums crowd for an orange top, but he often forgets that Hinata's head isn't going to be leveled with most of the crowd's so he has to look a bit lower.

Suga looks towards Noya to find that he seems to have vanished into the crowd as well, "God damnit, I have to get them leashes or something." He mumbles as he starts walking through the ocean of inconsiderate people.

Relatively average looking families were here but for some reason Suga was having a hard time finding two children sized teens with unique hair, he tried to go for his phone but cursed the gods when he realized neither of the boys would answer. He decided to try anyways because they can only ignore him for so long in their own little world, much to Suga's surprise he received a text from Noya a minute ago.

_"ur our brother now come pick us up at the lost and found :)"_

Suga laughs and sighs, making his way past all of the people in front of the big glass doors he tries to feign the most worried expression he can. He's able to pass all the security into the inside of the front of the aquarium from him saying he lost his little brothers and "wandered outside to find them but they weren't there", he messed his hair and everything. As Suga makes it into the vast space he can practically taste victory as he sees Noya and Hinata sitting at the lost and found desk with a tall security guard with a man bun waiting with them and looks pretty exhausted. Suga couldn't imagine why until the two boys see him and they become hysterical and the oldest has to keep from laughing as both of them practically crawl their way towards Suga. 

"Oh my god where did you go?"

Suga practically yells, he lightly chuckles as he sees Hinata's face has tears running down it in the most convincing way possible. Suga looks at Hinata and the orange haired boy leans up to Suga and sniffles, 

"Noya pinched my arm so hard because I couldn't fake cry and- and I think he drew blood." 

Suga ruffles Hinata's hair and tries to suppress his laugh and starts approaching Noya since he seems to be stuck with the tall man. Noya looks like he's giving him a hard time as he's running around his legs like an animal and talking at what seems like a hundred miles per hour. The tall man tries not to trip on Noya as he meets Suga half way, he's kind of handsome. 

"So these are your brothers?" He says somewhat suspiciously, Suga shoots him an award winning smile and rubs the back of his neck, looking a bit embarrassed. "Ah yes, they're always wandering off. They're also pretty hyper so I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble Mr..." Suga glances at the name tag, "... Asahi Azumane, I know how rowdy they can act. Hell, Noya runs around my legs like that too." He laughs out, the taller man seems more overwhelmed than amused as Noya and Hinata are busy making noise behind him so he can most likely get distracted. 

"Well I see that all we're doing is causing you trouble so we'll head back in, you were such a big hel-" Suga tries to rush out as he starts to round up Hinata and Noya but Asahi stops them, looking very confused. "Oh? I thought you came from outside?" Suga shoots him another smile and is practically screaming inside as he is making an excuse as he speaks. "Yeah intitially when I lost both of them I thought they would head outside like they usually do but they weren't there, so the men from outside let me back in. They also told me about the little sticker we're supposed to keep but Hinata kept trying to put them on the starfish in the discovery tank so I threw them out." Suga feels like he should be payed for lying this much. 

Asahi looks at him blankly, trying to find the right solution for something that felt so out of his jurisdiction, damn summer jobs. He pushed the pieces of hair that fell into his face back and looks at the trio of boys. 

"Well I think I can just give you new ones this time, also please don't stick them on the animals." Asahi sighs out as he presses a sticker into all three of the boys hands and wishes them well as the boy with the silver hair and his two demons skip off towards the exhibits. 

"No fucking wa- hahaha!" Nishinoya yells out as Hinata practically jumps over the other in excitement.

Suga was genuinely pleased with himself, he thought all three of them were going to be escorted out by the tall man. He's never gotten himself into a museum or anything like that, just random school games he didn't feel like paying for or parties. While they were walking around Suga decided their first stop would in fact be the discovery tank, just to see if there were even any starfish there. 

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Suga says as he looks at the two smaller boys, both of them have the same expression and start to look around quickly. 

Much to their surprise and misfortune, the discovery tank isn't even open. Suddenly all three of the boys feel like the whole aquarium is out to get them. Hinata asked if they think the security from earlier realized it wasn't open as well and Suga couldn't stop thinking about it. He isn't one to get paranoid but he didn't want something as dumb as a closed exhibit to ruin his ultimate win. He offered that they all sit down by the shark tank and eat some of their snacks and give themselves time to unwind from the coiled up emotions in their stomachs. All three of them rested on the floor in a somewhat dark room, they wedged themselves into the corner of the tank and used the cool blue coming from the shark tank as their source of light to locate their snacks. The boys talked among themselves but Suga found himself daydreaming about the last time he came to this aquarium.

Suga was probably barely going into elementary school the last time he came, it doesn't look that much different. He can't remember much from when he came besides when he got lost, he was scared but not hysterical. He actually kind of saw it as some time to himself, previously his parents were just dragging him around as if they were trying to get it over with. He remembers one part so vividly though, while he was lost he found himself in an all black hexagon shaped room and it was all dark except for the huge cylinder tank filled with pink jellyfish. Suga was practically entranced as he just sat down in front of it and stayed there, he decided he would wait there for his parents to find him. As he sat there he wondered what it felt like to be stuck like that, in a weird tank away from your actual home. The beautiful display quickly made jellyfish Suga's favorite animal but it also made him feel for them even quicker, the thought of them being stuck or not being able to do what they wanted made him deeply upset. Suga decided from then on he would do whatever he wanted as long as he wanted it, he just wanted to be happy for his favorite animal. Suddenly Suga found himself crying, he was so upset that people could have something so beautiful caged up like this. It was so outrageous to him in his little world. 

"Why are you crying? Are you lost too?"

Suga wiped his face and looked up to the little voice above him, and it was another boy who had the biggest brown eyes he's ever seen. He just nodded his head as the boy sat himself next to him.

"What's your name? Mine is Sugawara." Suga said through sniffles, he stopped crying due to him forgetting what he was even crying about as soon as the other boy came. "My name is Daichi, my first name is too long to say. It sounds kind of like yours."

Both of the boys sat in each others company and just spoke to each other about whatever came to their minds as they both waited for their parents. Suga quickly found out that Daichi actually was the one that left his parents because he wanted to see the jellyfish exhibit but they weren't paying much attention to him. He also found out that the other boy's first name is Sawamura, but he doesn't like to say it because his tongue trips over it. Daichi talked about how Suga's name sounded like sugar, at first Suga thought the other boy was teasing him and became defensive. 

"No! I'm not being mean, I was gonna ask if you're sweet, Sugawara." Daichi said quickly while he waved his small hands around in Suga's upset face. 

Suga looked at him blankly, he didn't know what to say to such a confusing question. So he just shrugged and Daichi laughed a little. The two boys went onto ramble about things that are sweet and so forth, after a while Daichi confessed that he also liked jellyfish and that when he got older he wanted to be the people that protect the jellyfish tanks. 

"Suga maybe we should go, a lot of security is walking around here right now."

Suga was snapped out of his thoughts in no time by Hinata, who was already closing their shared backpack and Noya was downing a bag of chips before they go. Hinata was right, security was walking in and out of the shark tank area constantly and could see why he offered to leave. He genuinely thought that there was a chance Hinata was just a bit paranoid until he saw the security guard from earlier walk through the other side of the room talking to a group of men that was already there. The situation was a little too convenient for his liking, and he noticed that the other two also saw the interaction happen so they snuck out of the exhibit from the closest exit. 

"I don't think an aquarium needs this much security, what the heck is this area 51 or something?" Hinata joked to the others while he lightly jogged ahead of them. 

Even though it hasn't seemed that eventful all three of the boys were having an immense amount of fun, although it would be cool to just be able to comfortably walk around what the trio really did this for was the probability of a constant chase. They were walking through a room that has a glass ceiling and fish were all around them, it's like the whole room was made to bait them because all three of them became entranced in a matter of seconds. Suga decided he should sneak into here more often, if he sees more stuff he likes maybe he'll even end up paying. But of course their dumbasses couldn't stop looking at the room that felt like it was made of fish and water, Suga practically jumped out of his skin when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looks over to Hinata and Noya first and already sees the tall security guard from earlier with his hands on either of the boys shoulders as well. Suga looks over to the guard who tapped his shoulder and smiles at him as if he's never done a wrong in his life. 

"Hi I'm sorry to bother you but you're gonna need to come with me." He seems kind but Suga also knows that no lie will get him out of this. 

Hinata and Noya are being walked off with the taller guard and Suga is being lead behind them, they're either being taken straight out or to some weird security point like where they take the people that steal from the gift shop. Suga looks to the guard and feels a little taken aback, the man next to him has kind browns eyes that remind him of the boy from when he last came here. Suga has a weird feeling in his gut but decided not to act on it until he gets his name, but his tag is stuck on the other side of his shirt. 

"Tell your friend to be careful with Noya and Hinata, if he tries to take their snacks they'll bite." Suga says half jokingly, he looks at the other and all he does is crack a smile. When he thinks about it he's also pretty handsome, he's more his type than the other one. 

After being walked through what seems like the long way to the front section of the aquarium Suga figured out that they're being taken to some front desk rather than straight out. It was like the lost and found one but Suga's assuming that this is where they file reports or something dumb like that, while the trio was sitting there with the other two they got a lot of stares. 

"Okay so to start off are you even brothers?" The taller one said while the other stepped away for a moment. 

Suga just shrugged, he proceeded to ask the two shorter boys the same thing but they were focused on properly sharing the snacks evenly. They did a good job of acting like Asahi literally didn't exist. Suga broke a smile when he saw the other come back.

"If you're gonna kick us out why can't we just go?" Suga sighed out while he slouched in his uncomfortable chair. "Because I said so." The security guard said while the other was busy with Hinata and Noya since they snuck out of their chairs, Suga let a devilish smirk drip from his face.

"Wow so you're a dominant type? I can work with that." Suga felt satisfaction bubble in his stomach as he saw him become flustered for a moment.

"You're still here so we make sure you can't come back for a month, I shouldn't even be the one doing this so give me a break. All I'm supposed to do is walk the floor." He sighed out, looking for Asahi for help but he clearly already has his hands full. 

Suga leans his head a little to finally find his nametag, he smirks as his suspicions are confirmed. Butterflies absolutely erupted in his stomach but he decided to force them down as he teased the other in front of him.

"I was wondering if there was a big strong guy name to go with your wide shoulders under your small shirt, I guess Sawamura fits perfectly." Suga says as he gestures to Daichi's name tag. 

Daichi just laughs and shrugs it off and sits across from Suga, "Well is there a name to go with your smartass? I can't cheat like you." Suga just chuckled and shrugged he looked Daichi in his eyes and wondered if he would even remember him, but it wouldn't hurt to try. "I don't know, I think you'd like it. My name is Sugawara, but I like it more when cute guys call me Suga."

Daichi looks at him for a second and it looks like the cogs are turning in his head, Suga laughs a little bit as he waits for Daichi to say something. He feels a horrible sense of pride as a blush creeps onto his cheeks, but Daichi is much too stubborn to let him go like this. He also realized he met Suga a long time ago, so he felt like he was about to win at this game of tug of war. 

"Well Suga, you've never answered my question from all those years ago," Suga's eyes narrow a bit which makes Daichi's ego skyrocket. "So Suga, is someone with a name like that so sweet?" 

Suga's breath got caught in his throat for a second, and his insides erupt in butterflies. This is _so much fun_. Suga can't ever do this with anyone, they always ruin it. He just stood up from his chair and leans on the table in amusement, he looks over at Daichi and smiles. 

"I mean do you wanna figure it out? Don't lead me on now your uniform leaves little to the imagination." Daichi has finally felt true loss with Suga, his face erupts in redness up to the tips of his ears. "Checkmate." Suga smiles as he leaves from the table and awaits Daichi's admit of defeat. "So, our little reunion happens like this?" Daichi laughs a little bit while Suga simply shrugs. Both of them are snapped out of the beginning of their little introductions when they hear Asahi struggling with the two younger boys. 

"I'll climb you like a fucking tree man bun!" Noya yells as he runs around Asahi and jumps on his back, Hinata cackles and wraps his arms and legs around one of Asahi's ankles. He clearly didn't sign up for this. 

"Damn summer jobs!" Asahi yells as he tries to shake Hinata off of his leg but he's stuck there like his life depends on it, he inevitably loses his balance and falls on the floor and onto his back. "Oh god he's trying to kill me!" Noya is screaming so dramatically a crowd has formed in no time, Asahi fell right on top of him. The sight alone is enough to make Suga and Daichi wince together. 

Suga and Daichi decide to help out Asahi, which makes Noya furious and accuses Suga of "working with the enemy." But after a very public struggle all five of the boys are finally sitting at the table while Hinata ate snacks angerly, Daichi and Asahi decided that they'll say that the paperwork got lost and that the three boys snuck out before they could get a clear profile on them. Suga and Hinata were beyond grateful, but Noya went on a rant about how he doesn't need their mercy and how he could've easily taken on Asahi. Suga let both of the boys go ahead of him because he was trying to shake Daichi enough to give him his number, lucky enough for Suga he got it without even asking. 

"Sorry your little plan didn't go well." Daichi said as he sent Suga off, the boy turned with a smile from ear to ear. "I don't know in my book it was a better success than I could even ask for, I'll call you later Sawamura!" He said while he waved Daichi's number around in the air with a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little stiff, I really liked the idea but had a hard time executing it. I still had a mission to post it before it hit 12:00 in my time zone. I still hope you liked it!


End file.
